The present invention relates to gloves, and more particularly to gloves useful for people engaged in fabricating finished textile products.
Fabrication of finished textile products such as drapery and clothing generally involves a human fabricator performing several discrete operations on fabrics. These operations include measuring, cutting, pinning, stitching etc. Some of these operations are done entirely by hand, and some with the aid of machines. Each operation requires manipulation of sewing implements such as needles, pins and scissors and/or materials such as fabrics and thread. Repetitive pushing, pulling and guiding of the implements and materials can result in callouses, rashes, cuts, blisters, bruises and damage to fingernails. In addition, the effort required to maintain friction on the article being manipulated produces muscle fatigue. This effect is exacerbated when fibers from the fabric adhere to the skin, further reducing friction. A thimble placed over the end of a finger is commonly used to aid the pushing of needles and pins through fabric. However, thimbles significantly reduce tactile sensitivity and interfere with the act of pulling on a pin, needle or fabric because they provide less friction than the bare hand. Hence, thimbles are often removed and replaced during hand stitching. The frequent removal and replacement of the thimble is inconvenient and reduces the productivity of the fabricator. Additionally, thimbles have an unfortunate tendency to fall off the user's finger.
The prior art contains devices with means for protecting the hand from injuries such as unintentional punctures, but these devices do not facilitate the manipulation of sewing utensils and fabrics by providing friction, tactile sensitivity, and reinforcement for those areas of the hand where it is most beneficial to one engaged in fabricating finished textile products. The prior art means do not exhibit the combination of properties and positioning to best facilitate the manipulation of sewing utensils and fabrics.